Many industries, both commercial and military in nature, utilize geolocation (i.e., location on the surface of the earth) systems for navigation, communications, and other purposes. In addition, personal use of geolocation systems has become prevalent in recent years. Typically, global positioning systems (“GPS”) or other types of satellite or communications networks are used in order to calculate an exact location of the user.
Certain capabilities currently exist, but these methods of geolocation involve the transmission of signals, whether via satellite or other type of communications network. In some instances, a user may need to calculate his geolocation without the transmission of signals. For example, communication networks may be unavailable in some remote areas, making some geolocation devices or methods impossible. Alternatively, in some military applications it may be necessary for a user to avoid the transmission of any type of signals, whether satellite or otherwise, in order to avoid potential detection. Consequently, the need exists for a standalone system that is able to calculate geolocation of an object without utilizing any type of signal transmission.